Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and processes, and more particularly to semiconductor devices that employ a dielectric interlayer between p and n layers to reduce current leakage.
Description of the Related Art
Field effect transistors (FETs) which employ III-V materials, such as GaAs, InP or InGaAs substrates, often include a doped source and drain region made of a similar material. In one common structure, III-V FETs include source/drain (S/D) regions formed from doped InGaAs (e.g., n+ InGaAs). n+ InGaAs is not ideal for S/D regions. In InGaAs nFETs, the n+ InGaAs S/D regions suffer from a low doping concentration (e.g., 1×1019 cm−3). In addition, there is relatively high junction leakage and high contact resistance in InGaAs S/D regions. Further, the formation process requires patterned implantation of n+ dopants, which adds time and expense to the process, and may result in junction damage.